EUWC Reborn
EUWC Reborn was a company wide event in the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation which signified the return of the EUWC in 2003. Reborn started in March 2003 when the EUWC started off a house show tour, followed by a new weekly wrestling television show Mainframe, and the return of Monday Night Brawl as a bi-monthly show. The Reborn event concluded with the EUWC Xodus PPV. History & Significance As the name suggests, Reborn marked EUWC's return in 2003 after two years of hiatus. Keith Jackson had purchased controlling interest of the EUWC from former President Matt Pickstock, making Jackson the newest EUWC President. Jackson had the full intention of bringing back the EUWC but with a change, as he decided to infuse new blood in the organization. To that end, several new superstars were recruited while a lot of older veterans were discarded at first. The EUWC Reborn tour began with the Reborn house show on March 11, 2003, featuring an all new lineup of superstars including Scott Samson, Sean Taylor, Nero & Big G, Lord Alucard, "The Show" Ryan Baker, and Samuel Roundtree. Other superstars included veterans such as Neighborhood Sniper, Reverend Jakob MkLean, "The Sasquatch" Jacob Lawrence etc., and many more. Reborn also saw the debut of EUWC Mainframe, which would become EUWC's premier television broadcast on FOX network. The first Mainframe featured several announcements by Keith Jackson, the most shocking being the appointment of former president Matt Pickstock as the Commissioner of the EUWC. Following that was the announcement of the return of "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson and Jordan Lockhart. The inclusion of new superstars continued as Reborn progressed, with several new names signed as Fyre, Tony Delucci, Nick Marshall, Rayne, Cole Justice, "The Eliminator" Jim Roberts and Paul Doom. Also prominently featured in Reborn were the return of all EUWC mainstay championships, including the World Heavyweight, International, United States and World Tag Team Championships. All the titles were contested in tournaments, except for the U.S. Championship which was awarded in a fatal-fourway elimination match. The Reborn event concluded with the EUWC Xodus PPV which showcased the culmination of all the championship tournaments, specially the International Championship tournament which was held all throughout the night. Nick Marshall captured the International Championship while Nero & Big G won the tag titles. Samuel Roundtree retained the U.S. Championship against "The Sasquatch" Jacob Lawrence in what is now Lawrence' last wrestling match and Jordan Lockhart defeated his arch rival Rob Sampson to win the World Heavyweight Championship. Cultural Impact Reborn has been widely regarded as a successful reboot to the EUWC, which was shot to fame not just for its new programming style, but also for the new infusion of superstars that made all broadcasts a rousing success. The most notable of them were Lord Alucard's hunt for the United States Championship, Sean Taylor's penchant for following the rules and teaming up with Scott Samson in an uneasy alliance, and Nero & Big G's dominance in the tag team division. The Xodus PPV was also the last EUWC event for veterans such as "The Sasquatch" Jacob Lawrence and "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson. Lawrence' last match saw him losing to Samuel Roundtree in a U.S. Title match and Lawrence is now enjoying retirement. Despite all attempts to be re-signed, Rob Sampson did not return to the EUWC till eventually passing away in 2004. Category:EUWC Storylines